ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael
The is a mobile suit from the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It was originally piloted by Agnika Kaieru, and 300 years later by McGillis Fareed. Design & Development The Gundam Bael is the first Gundam Frame produced and used during Calamity War. It is the foremost symbol of Gjallarhorn, and whoever pilots it is seen as Gjallarhorn's rightful leader. As it symbolizes the power of Agnika Kaeru, Gjallarhorn's founder and great leader, it is believed his soul resides within Bael. Armaments Equipment *'Alaya-Vijnana System' :An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suit. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine (usually at a young age as the implant only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (including inexperienced ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. Operational History Since the end of the Calamity War, Bael was kept in a basement hangar located at Gjallarhorn's Earth Headquarters. After resting there for 300 years, it was reactivated by McGillis during his coup d'etat. Gallery ASW-01 Gundam Bael in hangar.jpg|Gundam Bael in hangar ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (2).jpg|Face close up (1) ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (3).jpg|Mcgillis standing in front of Gundam Bael ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (4).jpg|Gundam Bael close up (1) ASW-01 Gundam Bael's start up screen.png|Gundam Bael's start up screen ASW-01 Gundam Bael Activated.jpg|Gundam Bael Activated ASW-01 Gundam Bael Face Close Up.jpg|Face Close Up (2) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael.jpg|Gundam Bael in mid-air ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (5).jpg|Gundam Bael close up (2) ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (6).jpg|Gundam Bael close up (3) ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (7).jpg|Gundam Bael close up (4) ASW-01 Gundam Bael Close up (8).jpg|Gundam Bael close up (5) Gunpla & Toys Gundam Bael.jpg|Prototype of the HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Bael HGGundamBael.jpg|HG IBO 1/144 Gundam Bael FMGundamBael.jpg|1/100 Full Mechanics Gundam Bael Trivia * Bael is the first demon of the Ars Goetia. * An image similar to the sigil of the demon, Bael, can be seen on the console upon activation. ** With the same happening to the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, it can be assumed that all Gundam Frames would have sigils on their consoles upon activation, corresponding to the seal of the Demon after whom the Gundam is named. A similar seal for Kimaris is also shown in its vacant hangar in the Gundam Vault at Gjallarhorn's headquarters, reinforcing the likelihood of this being the case. * Gundam Bael is currently the only Post Disaster Gundam to appear whose namesake holds the title of King. References External links Category:Post Disaster Technology